GROWL(Grievense , tear , Obsesi , Wrong , Love)
by aby shciffer
Summary: ia dipermainkan tuhan , dipindah-pindahkan oleh tuhan ke demensi-demensi berbeda tanpa tau alasannya . Ia seorang penengah akan kehancuran . Tapi bagaimana bila ia di pindahkan ke demensi yang kata mereka tuhan telah tewas kerena senjata buatanya sendiri , akankah ia percaya ? Hollow naruto godlike , Chapter 2 update semoga tak mengecewakan . .
1. Chapter 1

**Siapa aku ?**

seorang laki-laki terapung didalam celah demensi , rambut senada emas miliknya sedikit berantakan tak tentu arah .

**Untuk apa aku ?**

Mata sebiru langit miliknya mulai kehilangan cahanya , secara perlahan mata seindah lautan itu menutup .

**Selalu jadi pertanyaan ? **

kimono berwarna putih tanpa lengan miliknya tampak lesuh terkena debu dan robek di segala sisi entah kenapa .

**Kemana aku akan berjalan ?**

Tangan berwarna tan itu tampak memegang kalung berliontin berlian yang berwarna sama dengan matanya mengepal kerena marah dan menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya .

**Kepada sang putih atau hitam aku akan melangkah ?**

Tiba-tiba lubang hitam terbuka dan menghisapnya membawa pergi entah kemana dan hanya Menyisakan great red yang dari tadi memerhatikannya , entah apa yang dipikirkan great red tentangnya , kemudian great red berenang kembali di celah demensi miliknya dengan damai seakan tak ada yang baru saja terjadi.

**GROWL(Grievence,tear,obsession,wrong,and love)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

mereka milik masing-masing pencipta saya cuma minjam bentar.

**PAIR:**

**naruto x (?)**

**GENRE:**

**connon and adventeru**

**SUMMARY:**

ia dipermainkan tuhan , selalu dipindah-pindah demensi tanpa tahu alasannya , ia sang penangah akan kehancuran . Tapi apa yang terjadi bila ia masuk demensi yang katanya tuhan telah mati kerena senjata buatannya sendiri.

issei pov

"hey issei-kun"aku menatapnya , sial dia manis sekali.

"hari ini sangat menyenangkan"itulah yang ia katakan sambil tersenyum , sial dia benar-benar manis.

"nee issei-kun maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku ? "ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum malu-malu , dan itu membuatku tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan malah membuatku berpikir hal-hal aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"mau kah kau mati"pasti aku salah dengar , aku menatapnya kembali dengan wajah seakan mengatakan kau lucu sekali yuma-chan.

-issei pov end-

sepasang sayap mirip burung namun

berwarna hitam muncul dari belakang yang menatap lembut kearah issei kini berubah menjadi sangat dingin."waktu yang sangat singat bersamamu dan itu sangat menyenangkan tapi kamu harus mati karena kau ancaman bagi kami dan jangan salahkan kami tapi salahkan tuhan yang menaruh sacred gear di tubuhmu itu ".

yuma mengangkat tangannya seketika tombak bercahaya terang tercipta di tangannya , kemudian ia melemparkannya ke arah issei yang tak mampu bergerak dan hanya mampu pasrah sambil menutup matanya , tapi lubang hitam muncul dan memuntahkan seseorang dengan rambut keemasan sehingga tombak cahaya dari yuma tak mengenai issei namun mengenai sang laki-laki bersurai emas itu.

"brukk"

issei membuka matanya dan terkejut bukan dirinya yang terkena melainkan seseorang bersurai emas terkena tombak cahaya itu di bagian dada tak jauh darinya.

kata lari terus berputar di otaknya memerintah seluruh tubuh untuk menjauh dari sana.

namun baru saja ia berbalik , ia di kagetkan oleh yuma yang memeluknya dari belakang"yu-yuma-chan".

"maaf issei-kun ada penggangu kesenangan kita , tapi kali ini ..."ucap yuma sambil mempererat pelukannya

"jleeb"tombak cahaya menembus perut issei , darah segar merambes keluar dari lubang di bagian perut yang bekas terkena tombak dan mulut issei.

kemudian yuma terbang meninggalkan issei dan pemuda bersurai emas itu dalam kubangan darah mereka sendiri tanpa rasa bersalah.

-issei pov-

kepala sakit seakan mau pecah , haha aku tak percaya aku baru saja dibunuh oleh pacarku sendiri , bagaimana dengan keadaan ayah ibuku? Aku bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf pada mereka . Engg tubuhku mati rasa dan mataku mulai kabur tapi aku masih bisa melihat cahaya merah terang kemudian sepasang kaki yang indah berjalan ke arahku namun setelah itu hanya kegelapan yang ku lihat.

-issei pov end-

"hey kurama" dua sosok berbeda saling pandang , seseorang dengan rambut merah dengan baju ala penyihir tanpa topi berwarna putih menatap orang dengan topeng menyeramkan berambut kuning panjang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"hn"ucapnya. Ia dengan santainya duduk di atas hamparan rumput yang di kelilingi batu-batu besar.

mengacuhkan orang bertopeng yang berdiri di atas batu besar itu , bagian perut orang bertopeng itu terlihat lubang bulat yang menembus sampai ke belakang , ya di hollow.

"menurutmu kita terdampar di demensi mana lagi ?"tanya si hollow.

"aku tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu"ucap sang zanpaku , kurama .

"cih , tapi aku harap ini lebih seru"sang hollow menyeringkai entah apa maksudnya tapi kurama tak ingin tau.

kurama menatap langit milik tuannya yang selalu mendung setelah kejadian itu , kejadian yang mengubah semuanya , ia tak tahu kapan ini akan berakhir , ia salalu bertanya kemana matahari hangat tuannya. Jujur saja ia tak suka tuannya seperti ini , tak pernah suka ...

TBC ...

haloo XD ...

saya author baru , maaf ceritanya pendek ini masih prolog kok ...

Menurut kalian gimana ? Lanjut atau delete ?

Toloong kasih reviewnya biar saya tahu senpai" atau kohai" suka atau tidak ...

Oh ya kritik dan saran saya terima#kaya orang mau dikah aja tinggal bilang sah jadi deh hehe XD ...

Flamenya mungkin whatever ...


	2. Chapter 2

**GROWL(**Grieveinse , tear , Obsesion , wrong , and love) by **aby schiffer.**

saya author baru jadi tolong kasih arahan dan saran agar saya semakin berkembang dan baik .

**DISCLAIMER:**

NARUTO DAN HIGH SCHOOL DxD milik penciptanya sendiri saya cuma penjem bentar

**PAIR:**

**naruto x (?)**

**GENRE:**

**adventeru , connon , and friendship**

**WARNING:**TPYO , AU , OC , GAJE ,DLL

**TERIMA **KASIH yang sudah mereview fanfic saya , dan memberi saya arahan dan saran . Hal itu membuat saya saya semangat . Terima kasih bagi senpai-senpai baik itu author ataupun reader.

**BALAS REVIEW:**

**AOIKISHI:**

Natuto atu Naruto aoi senpai XD . Ia naruto di sini juga akan jadi iblis tapi ... Ya liat aja nanty di chap 3 or 4 , saya akan memberikan terbaik untuk senpai ...

**JANJCOK EDAN:**

mana! Mana! #ikutan lirik. Benar ne gak mainstreem ? Ini sebenarnya cerita lama yang aku tulis di buku akhirnya kesampaian juga buat nulisnya ...

Thank

**KARAMI:**

hehe jangan pangil senpai , saya pemula , review lagi ...

**MIKAERU346:**

**thank iya nanti saya usahakan menggunakan huruf kafital . Ohh senpai tak perlu minta mf seharusnya saya lah yang minta maaf karena menyajikan fanfic tak bergizi kaya gini#**caa ilah kya makanan aja XD.

**Dan kenapa senpai bisa tau itu hollow naruto XD .**

**Milanisti galaxy II:rahasia hehehe , tapi insya allah bakalan kebuka berkat flashback" nanti , jawabanya ada di chap ini.**

**UZUUCHI007 , GUEST 1 AND 2:**

apa ini sudah lumayan panjang? Dan ini sudah lanjut

.

** ,NAMIKAZE SHIRO , SUGAYSTING1900 , dan ryoko : iya terima kasih telah memperingatkan salah saya.**

**SUMMARY:**

ia di permainkan tuhan , di pindahkan dari satu demensi ke dimensi lain tanpa tau alasannya , ia adalah sang penangah atas kehancuran , tapi bagaimana seandainya bila ia dipindahkan kedemensi yang kata mereka telah tewas karena senjatanya sendiri .

"Uaaaaaaaahh"

Aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang aneh menurutku , aku Hyoudo Issei , siswa kelas dua di Kuoh Gakuen dibunuh pacarku sendiri , sunguh mimpi yang aneh .

"Bangun! Bangun! Kalau kamu tidak bangun nanti tidak aku cium loh"kulirik jam wekerku yang mengeluarkan suara seorang thundere menunjukkan jam jam enam lewat tiga puluh tepat. Ku nonaktifkan alarm itu kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandiku.

Seperampat jam kemudian aku sudah siap pergi kesekolah tapi sepertinya aku akan memulainya dengan hal buruk , aku merasa tak bersemangat untuk sekolah hari ini."aku berangkat".

"Hahhh"sedari tadi ada yang aneh menurutku , kulirik jam yang ada di tanganku menunjukkan jam tujuh lewat lima belas menit , benar-benar aneh seharusnya jam segini banyak orang berlalu lalang untuk pergi sekolah , bekerja , atau hanya untuk joging . Ku lihat kanan kiri tapi sama sekali tak ada orang"apa aku salah jalan ya".

"Hey"tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkanku dari samping sampai-sampai aku jatuh dari sepedaku , ku polototi orang dengan topi detektif itu karena sudah berani mengagetkanku.

"Apa? Kenapa kau memolototiku seperti itu? Apa kau takut padaku ! Tenang , aku tak akan membunuhmu asal kau memberi tahu nama tuanmu dan kelompokmu !"ia menepuk-nepuk pipiku sambil menjilat bibirnya , apa di homo.

Hawa dingin yang ia keluarkan membuatku takut , walau matahari mulai menunjukkan kekuatannya tetap saja terasa dingin . Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini , segera aku tinju wajahnya dengan tangan kananku kemudian aku raih sepedaku dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat.

"Husshh.. Hosshh.. Husshh"kurasa aku sudah lumayan jauh darinya tapi entah kenapa hawa dingin itu masih saja terasa olehku.

"Hey-hey kenapa kau lari? Dasar merepotkan"dia.. Dia terbang dan sekarang berada di atasku mengguna sayap yang sama dalam mimpiku.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari"itu.. Itu tombak yang sama dengan yang ada di mimpiku. Atau jangan-jangan yang tadi malam bukan mimpi! Gawat.

Tapi kalau itu bukan mimpi tapi kenyataan kenapa aku tak mati? Padahal aku terkena benda , ini bukan waktu yang tepat memikirkan -laki itu mulai menembakiku dengan tombak cahaya itu.

-**ISSEI POV END-**

"huwaaaa"issei terus berlari menghindari tombak cahaya yang dihujani kearahnya dengan gaya zig zag.

Hampir setengah jam ia mengayuh sepeda miliknya , tiba-tiba sebuah tombak mengenai bahu kanannya.

"Aaarrrggg"bahu kanannya tergores oleh light saber itu.'sial padahal hanya tergores kenapa sakit sekali" kemudian jatuh . Sang malaikat jatuhpun turun menuju issei.

"Sakit ya, cahaya adalah rajun bagi iblis sepertimu . Tapi setelah ini kau tak akan merasa sakit lagi kok"sang malaikat jatuh pun membuat pedang dari cahaya dan bersiap menebas kepala issei seandainya bola berwarna merah ke hitaman melaju kearah sang malaikat jatuh.

Namun dengan sigap malaikat itu terbang menghindarinya sehingga bola tesebut meladak tak jauh dari issei.

"Jangan berani kau melakukan lebih dari pada itu"menengung kebelakang ia melihat seseorang yang menyelamatkannya"rias-senpai"gumamnya.

Rias gremory adalah siswi papoler di kuoh gakuen , merupakan siswi kelas akhir yang sangat di incar laki-laki , ia juga merupakan great one-sama di kouh.

"Kau.."sang malaikat jatuh menatap rias penuh kebencian.

"Namaku rias gremory , ini adalah wilayah kekuasaanku , dan dia adalah pelayanku jadi bila kau melukainya aku tak akan berdiam diri.."

kerena jarak yang lumayan jauh issei tak dapat mendengar apa yang rias dan malaikat jatuh bicarakan.

"jadi ini wilayahmu dan anak bertampang mesum itu adalah budakmu , namaku donnasige dan aku minta maaf"kata sang malaikat jatuh donnasige sambil terbang menjauh"semoga lain kali kita bertemu lagi"

"Issei nanti aku akan menyuruh seseorang menjemputmu pulang sekulah nanti"ucap rias sambil tersenyum.

"Plakk"

"aouuu"perlahan-lahan issei membuka matanya dan melihat kedua temannya mencuba duduk walau semua badanya terasa sakit terbakar."apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kau lupa! Astaga apa kepalamu terbentur tadi"ucap masuda berteriak di hadapannya.

"Sudah matsuda biar aku saja menjelaskannya , issei kamu tadi terserampet motor kemudian jatuh pingsan"kata motohama sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya yang melurot.

"terserampet motor?"ulang issei , keduanya mengangguk . Aneh bukannya ada manusia bersayap hitam membuatku terguris tombak itu dan kemudian rias senpai datang pikir issei.

**Disuatu tempat.**

"cao-cao"pemuda yang di pangil menunduk hormat ketika tongkorak berbaju penyihir dengan tudung kepala berjalan kearahnya.

"ada apa tuan"ucap cao-cao.

"Aku merasakannya" cao-cao mengangkap wajahnya menatap tuanya."aku merasakan kekuatan sinigami selain aku , cepat cari dan ingat jangan sampai di ketahui ophis , aku tak ingin berurusan dengan orurobos dragon itu"

"baik tuanku"cao-cao kemudian meninggalkan sinigami tongkorak itu.

"sebentar lagi tiga fraksi itu akan hancur dan menerima akibatnya kerena telah berani menghancurkan fraksi sinigami dan setelah itu aku kuasai seluruh dunia ini hahaha".

**Ruang Klub penelitian ilmu gaib**

"kyaaaaa" teriakan tiga wanita di dalam ruangan tersebut terdengar sampai seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Wah imutnya apa dia hewan peliharaanmu akeno"ucap rias sambil memperhatikan hewan mirip kucing , slot , monyet , serta berbulu dan sebesar kelinci ,anak onba yang berwarna putih ini.

Sementara Koneko hanya mengangguk membetulkan kata rias sambil memberi toping ramen(naruto) miliknya kepada anak onba tersebut , dengan cepat onba memakannya. "onboo"ucab anak onba senang.

Semantara kiba yang duduk di samping koneko hanya tersenyum melihat koneko dan anak onba.

"Bukan" ucap akeno , kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataanya "aku menemukan di baju pemuda itu"

"Pemuda itu? Maksudmu pemuda yang kita rankarnasikan menjadi iblis dengan satu bidak poin itu?"ucap rias.

"Iya"ucap akeno sambil terus memerhatikan anak onba ya sedang kiba dan koneko memilih diam karena tak tahu pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanya"rias menatap akeno dengan tatapan hawatir."aku harap ia baik-baik saja".

"Dia baik-baik saja , semua luka-lukanya sudah sembuh hanya saja ..."akeno membelai anak onba dengan lembut"...sampai saat ini ia belum sadar".

"Begitu ya"rias menunduk tangannya mengal hingga hampir mengeluarkan darah.'malaikat jatuh sialan akan ku bunuh nanti'batinya.

"Maaf buchou , yang buchou bilang kita renkarnasikan menjadi iblis dengan satu bidak pion apa maksudnya issei?"kiba memberanikan dirinya berbicara diikuti anggukan kepala koneko.

"Bukan , sebenarnya waktu itu ada dua orang yang di serang malaikat jatuh yang bernama yuma atau raynare itu , salah satunya adalah issei yang satunya kami tidak tahu siapa"

\- **Flasback - **

Lingkaran sihir milik keluarga gremory di jalan taman kota kuoh , menampilkan dua wanita cantik Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima.

"astaga Buchou kita terlambat"ucap Akeno melihat kubangan darah di depannya , mereka kemudian berlari menuju Issei dan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Aku akan mulai merenkarnasikannya menjadi iblis"ucap Rias sambil mengambil semua bidak-bidak caturnya.

"Bagaimana dengan dia Buchou!"ucap Akeno mengangkat kepala pemuda dengan tiga tanda lahir semacam kumis di masing-masing pipinya , rambut kuningnya tercemar akibat darahnya sendiri.

Rias kemudian berpikir kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kini ia mulai melakukan renkarnasi kepada Issei , tubuh Rias gelembung berwarna merah menyelimuti tubuhnya , kemudian bidak-binak poin tersebut bersinar dan masuk kedalam tubuh Issei. 'satu , dua , empat , enam , tujuh bidak poin ya'batin Rias , ia tersenyum kemudian melantunkan mantranya "dalam namaku , Rias Gremory aku memerintahmu , Hyoduo Issei . Aku membangkitkanmu kembali sebagai pelayanku dan terlahir sebagai iblis . Kau adalah bidak pionku dengan kehidupan barumu , bangkitlah ..."

kemudian Rias berjalan menghampiri Akeno dan melakukan hal sama pada pemuda itu.

\- **flashback off -**

"Begitulah Kiba , Koneko" ucap Rias.

"aku jadi penasaran dengannya"ucap kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Kiba"kiba menatap Rias."tolong jemput issei"

"Baiklah Bochou"ucap kiba sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar .

**SEPULANG SEKOLAH.**

"kyaaa youto-sama"

kiba hanya memberi senyum ramah miliknya kepada para fans , aksi itu sukses membuat para fans trio mesum hanya mampu menangis dan berkata"terkutuk kau orang tampan".

'itu dia'ucap kiba ketika melihat issei dan kedua temannya , dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya ia terus berjalan ke arah issei.

"Halo , apa kabar hyoduo-kun"kiba menunduk , kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi"aku di suruh rias gremory untuk membawamu ke klub penilitian ilmu gaib"

issei kemudian teringat perkataan Rias padanya bahwa ada yang akan menyemputnya sepulang sekolah 'jadi yang tadi pagi bukan hayalanku tapi kenapa mereka bilang aku terjerambet motor! Ini semakin aneh'batinnya.

"bagaimana"kata kiba sambil tersenyum pada issei.

"baiklah"ucap issei mengikuti kiba , tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada hawa pembunuh yang mengincarnya.

"Hyodou Issei"teriak matsuda dengan wajah super menyeramkan begitu pula mototama ."penghianat , keneraka sana"

sementara itu di sebuah rumah terlihat seseorang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri sejak tiga hari yang lalu .

**\- NARUTO POV -**

"Naruto ..."

ku buka mataku , aneh baru saja ada suara yang memangil namaku.

"Naruto ..."

suara itu ad lagi , ku edarkan tubuhku ke seluruh penjuru tapi tak ada apa-apa , tapi ketika kembali ku tenguk ke arah depan aku melihat bayangan ,berkimono putih sama sepertiku , berambut hitam seleher , mata violet yang memancarkan kesepian , serta separuh sisa topeng dari tulang dan tanduk di atas kepalanya , aku seakan mengenalinya .

"Bangun naruto"

"arrrrgg"ingatan-ingatan masa lalu terputar kembali membuat kepalaku sakit namun perlahan-lahan membuatku ingat siapa ia , dia teman sama-sama kesepianku waktu pertama kali datang ke dimensi itu.

"bangun lah naruto , kau sudah terlalu lama tidur di dalam kesedihan"

aku mulai berlari mencapainya , tapi ketika aku menyentuhnya ia malah berubah menjadi pasir-pasir yang beterbangan.

**TBC**

gimana chapter dua ini menurut kalian ? Maaf ya gak bisa terlalu panjang soalnya aku ngetik di hp ...

kasih reviewnya oke ...

thank you , aby schiffer off ...


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto"

Perlahan aku buka mataku , baru saja aku merasa ada yang memanggil namaku , ku edarkan kepalaku mencari asal suara itu tapi hanya kegelapan yang dapat aku lihat.

"Naruto"

Dari kegelapan itu dapat aku lihat seseorang yang entah kenapa sepertinya aku mengenalnya.

"Bangun Naruto"

Wajah itu entah kenapa terasa familiar di mataku . Aku cuba mengingatnya tapi Semakin aku mengingatnya entah kenapa kepalaku mulai sakit . Entah kenpa kenangan-kenangan masa lalu kembali terngiang-ngiang dan berputar di kepalaku.

"Arrrrrrggg"rasa sakit itu menbuat aku lemas sampai akhirnya aku tak mampu berdiri dan hanya mampu duduk , namun perlahan aku mulai mengingatnya . Dia temanku , temanku di dimensi itu , dimensi yang di ambang kehancuran kerena obsesi seseorang yang ingin kekuatan tak terkalahkan dan menjadi abadi.

"Sudah terlalu lama kau tertidur , bangunlah Naruto"

Aku lihat lagi dirinya , kimono putih , rambut hitam seleher yang ditutupi separuh tulang menyerupai helm , dan mata indah berwarna violet itu , masih sama tak berubah membuatku benar-benar yakin itu dirinya .

Aku mulai berlari , sedikit lagi , sedikit lagi aku berhasil menggapainya namun dirinya berubah menjadi butiran pasir yang bertebaran di hadapanku .

Hatiku bertanya kenapa ? Kenapa ? Kenapa !

"Ulquilla"

**GROWL**

**(**Grivensie , tear , Obsesi , wrong , and love)

by Aby schiffer.

Disclaimer:meraka milik sah sang pencipta masing-masing

pair:Naruto x ?

summary:ia dipermainkan tuhan , selalu berpindah-pindah deminsi tanpa tau alasannya , ia sang pencegah kehancuran , tapi apa yang terjadi bila ia terjebak di deminsi yang katanya tuhan telah tiada ?_

"Ulquilla"

"hosh..hosh...hosh... hanya mimpi"naruto duduk di atas kasur , ia membuka tangan kanannya yg masih memegang liontin biru miliknya.'Ulquilla'batinnya.

kemudian Naruto kembali mengenang kenangannya kebersamaannya bersama Ulquilla , bagaimana mereka bertemu , menjadi teman , dan kematiannya. Seketika raigetsunya meningkat , ia takkan lupa hal itu walaupun dendam atas kematian itu sudah dibalas olehnya.

"Onbo" ia merasa pipinya kanannya basah oleh sesuatu dan ketika ia menoleh , ia melihat onba yang menatap antusias padanya.

"Kyu"ucap naruto menatap hewan peliharaannya.

Naruto mengelus kepala kyu , sedikit heran onba miliknya bisa lepas dari tubuhnya tapi syukurlah artinya onba sudah dewasa walau tak ada perubahan dari segi tubuhnya."kita dimana kyu?".

"Ara ternyata kau sudah sadar ya"ucap Akeno yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tak muat menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jadi"Akeno tersenyum , ia berjalan melewati naruto , terus berjalan menuju lemari miliknya.

"Siapa namamu tuan ? Kau tak berniat untuk tidak memberi tahu pada orang yang merawatmu selama kamu pingsan seminggu ini kan "

Tanpa ragu Akeno melepas handuknya di depan Naruto , sehingga tubuh putih tanpa cacat itu terlihat oleh naruto . Sial bagi naruto walau ia sudah terbiasa melihat hal seperti ia tetap saja memerah."apa kau tidak malu?"tanya naruto.

"Kenapa harus malu?"dengan gaya menggoda ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah naruto ."tuan tanpa nama"

"Jangan mendekat , aku mohon jangan mendekat"ucap Naruto panik , tapi Akeno tak peduli . Namun hampir mencapai tubuh Naruto , ia sudah tak ada.'cepatnya'ucap Akeno takjub.

"Maaf , namaku Naruto , Uzumaki Naruto . Terima kasih telah merawatku dan Kyu"naruto kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi."aku ingin mandi dulu".

"Oh silahkan , namaku Himejima Akeno"ucap akeno ketika naruto masuk kedalam"bajumu sudah aku siapkan".

tapi tak ada jawaban naruto , ia tengah menghapus sedikit darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Rangiku , Nami berengsek gara-gara kalian aku pobia terhadap wanita".

Dengan cepat Naruto menyelesaikan mandinya kemudian ia memakai pakaian yang sudah di sediakan Akeno.

Kemudian ia melangkah menuju Akeno dan Kyu"kemana hakamaku ?"

Akeno melihat Naruto menghampirinya , ia segara berdiri"kau sudah selesai , ayo duduk kau pasti lapar sebentar aku siapkan dan hakamamu aku cuci soalnya kotor , maaf"

kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Jadi"Naruto menatap punggung Akeno"bisa jelaskan kenapa aku ada di sini"

Akeno berhenti sejenak mengaduk buburnya."kami tak tau apa yang terjadi tapi waktu kami menemukanmu kamu telah ..."

"mati"potong Naruto"tapi kalau aku sudah mati kenapa aku masih hidup?"

"itu kerena kamu kami menghidupkan kembali dan menjadimu budak Rias Gremory , salah satu iblis tingkat atas dari di dunia bawah"ucap Akeno sambil menoleh ke Naruto.

"Iblis yah ?"ucap naruto datar.

"Kau nampak tak terkejut mengetahui hal ini"Akeno berjalan membawa bubur ke naruto , dengan senyum manisnya ia duduk di depan menghadap naruto"silahkan dimakan".

naruto menatap ke arah bubur itu terus menatap bubur itu"dari kecil aku sudah terbiasa di panggil seperti monster atau iblis , jadi kalau benar sekarang aku iblis tak ada yang berubah".

"Maaf"ucap Akeno.

"tak apa , oh ya apa tak ada ramen ?"tanya naruto.

Dengan marah Akeno menggeprak meja ,kini akeno dalam mode yang bahkan membuat naruto pucat basi.

"tak ada ramen , makan atau kau tak akan melihat hari esuk lagi"

Dengan terpaksa ia memakan bubur itu'wanita benar-benar mengerikan dan merepotkan sesuai kata shikamaru , tapi entah kenapa sanji tergila-gila dengan wanita , bahkan yumichika ingin jadi wanita . Ini mystery'batin naruto

sambil makan Akeno menjelaskan tentang tiga fraksi malaikat , malaikat jatuh , dan iblis serta great war dan hal-hal yang perlu diketahui naruto tentang demensi ini.

Setelah mendengar cerita Akeno naruto terpikir benarkah perdamaian itu ada . 'selama ini ia dipindahkan keberbagai demensi yang selalu berperang untuk apa ? Apa yang kau rencanakan padaku Kami-sama'batinnya.

onba yang melihat Naruto yang menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan kemarahan dan kesedihan serta kekecewaan , membuat onba khawatir mungkin ia memang

hewan tapi ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan majikannya . Ia selalu bersama ketika mereka di permainkan tuhan , dengan tangan kecilnya ia meraih salah satu jari naruto kemudian mengigitnya."onbo"ucapnya.

"Ahhk"naruto terperanjat kaget ketika onba mengigitnya . Naruto menatap jarinya yang baru saja di gigit onba kemudian ia menatap onba , seakan mengerti ia tersenyum"aku.. aku baik-baik saja kyu".

'Naruto kau menyembunyikan apa padaku'batin Akeno menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

_Sementara itu diUnderworld.

"Sousuke-sama"Cao-cao menunduk hormat pada pria yang sedang diatas kepala cerbures

"ia sudah saya temukan , namanya Naruto Uzumaki . Sekarang ia berada di kouh yang merupakan daerah milik iblis Gremory juga Sitri"tambahnya.

orang bernama Sousuke itu tertawa."bagus Cao-cao kau memang bisa aku andalkan.

Ia berdiri , tubuh dibalut baju hitam panjang yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki hanya tangan kanan berupa tulang yang memegang sabit besar miliknya yang terlihat.

"Dan saya dengar Kokabel akan memulai perang lagi dengan membunuh adik maou Lucifer dan Leviathan"ucap Cao-cao , hal itu membuat tawa Sousuke semakin keras.

"Hahaha sebentar lagi , sebentar lagi kalian fraksi-fraksi bodoh akan musnah seperti saat kalian memusnahkan fraksi Shinigami"

_ke esukan harinya .

"aku berangkat tolong jaga rumah"

"Iya hati-hati"

Setelah memastikan Akeno sudah tak terlihat , naruto kemudian masuk kembali kedalam rumah . Ia membersihkan rumah mulai dari mencuci sampai menyapu semua tak terlewatkan olehnya.

sekitar 15 menit semuanya selesai , dengan pelan ia berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil air meneral dingin dari kulkas dan meminumnya.'sekarang aku harus apa ? Mungkin mengunjungi mereka bukan hal buruk'batinnya.

_Sementara di inner world itu terjadi perdebatan antara Kyubi dan Kurama.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku menyelamatkan prince hah"ucap sang hollow , Kyubi.

"kau liar dan berbahaya"tanpa peduli Kyubi mencengkramnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh ia menyambung kalimatnya"bila kau tak ku halangi bukan hanya Malaikat hitam itu yang kau musnahkan tapi semuanya , nyawa-nyawa tak bersalah akan kena imbas perbuatanmu"

sudah kedua ratus kalinya Kyubi bertanya hal seperti itu , mungkin ia bisa diam , tapi manusia punya batas sabar begitu juga yang terjadi pada Kurama.

"Kau"geram dengan kata-kata Kurama yang seratus persen benar Kyubi langsung menendang Kurama yang belum siap akan hal itu . Hal itu membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh dan menaprak batu-batu besar.

Dengan kecepatan gilanya Kyubi sudah berada di atas tubuh Kurama . pukulan demi pukulan terus dilancarkan Kyubi kepada Kurama yang diam tak bergeming.

"Tik...tik...tik"air mata hitam mengalir pelan dari mata Kyubi dan jatuh di wajah Kurama dan seakan-akan Kurama juga menangis.

"Padahal seandainya kau tak menghalangiku prince tak akan seperti ini bodoh"cengkaraman pada jubah putih sang Zanpakuto mengerat , wajah Kyubi di liputi amarah yang tak pernah bisa di mengerti Kurama"lihat di atas sana bukan kah berbeda ? Tak ad lagi matahari hanya ada awan hitam dan setiap hari selalu bertambah".

Benar , Kurama tak bisa menyangkal hal itu setiap hari hanya awan hitam dan selalu bertambah setiap harinya . Ia berpikir mungkin dengan mengubah Naruto , Naruto akan seperti dulu tapi ia salah tak akan ada yang bisa mengubah cinta dan sahabat yang direbut oleh orang yang sama . Tapi apa daya semua telah terjadi tak bisa ia ubah lagi dan waktu tak bisa ia putar mundur untuk mencegah hal-hal itu kerena ia bukan Tuhan . Bahkan ia tak yakin Tuhan akan mengabulkan keinginan ia yang hina ini.

"Aku berbeda dengan yang dulu Kurama , aku bahkan tak akan menguasainya lagi setelah apa yang ia lakukan untuk kita. Menyelamatkan kita , melindungi kita bahkan memercayai kita yang bukan siapa-siapanya . Aku hanya ingin melindungi sepertimu walau cara berbeda dan salah . Walau harus membunuh semua orang termasuk Tuhan sekalipun aku akan melalukannya".

"Tap"sebuah tangan menepuk punggung Kyubi , ketika ia menuleh betapa terkejutnya melihat sosok yang menjadi perdebatan mereka" Prince sejak kapan?".

Naruto tersenyum , bukan senyum palsu yang diberikannya pada Akeno , tapi senyum hangat seorang Uzumaki naruto"sejak pertama kalian berdebat".

"a-apa"Kyubi terbata-bata , ia tak menduga , memanfaatkan kyubi yang masih shok Kurama mendorong tubuh kyubi dari tubuhnya .

Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membantu kyubi dan kurama berdiri"sudahlah"

"kalian adalah keluargaku dan selamanya keluargaku , kalian adalah pedang dan nyawaku . Baik aku manusia ataupun aku iblis tak akan ada yang berubah semua ini hanya masalah waktu yang menghapusnya".

Berpindah ke klub penelitian ilmu gaib terlihat Rias dan para budak-budak iblisnya kecuali hyudou issei sedang berkumpul.

Rias melihat Akeno yang sedang meberi makan Onba . Di sampingnya ada Kenoko yang menatap Onba dengan tatapan kucing yang mendapatkan tikus , sementara itu Kiba yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum"bagaimana keadaan budak manisku satu itu Akeno"

"Dia sudah sadar . Mungkin lusa ia sudah bisa sekolah"tanpa mepedulikan kiba dan kenoko yang penasaran , ia terus saja memberi makan onba.

"benarka..."perkataan Rias terpotong ketika sebuah lingkaran sihir mengeluarkan seorang wanita berpakaian maid.

"Boucho aku kembali"dari arah pintu issei menatap wanita berpakaian maid itu , namun belum sempat ia bertanya sebuah lingkaran sihir di keliling api yang seperti ternado memunculkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning"Riser phonex"ucap Rias geram.

"Lama tak jumpa sayang"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu berengsek"rias tambah marah , ia tau kenapa riser disini . Ini kerena perjodohan bodoh yang bahkan tak ia inginkan.

"(Boosth)" tanpa sepengatahuan semua orang issei mengangaktifkan boosted gearnya"siapa kau beraninya memanggil bouchu begitu sialan!"

"Dia adalah tunangan Rias-sama , Riser Phonex"ucap wanita berpakaian maid bernama Grayfia itu.

"Tunangan!"ucap para budak rias tak percaya , tapi Rias tak mempedulikan hal itu ia kini bersama Grayfia dan Riser , dan dengan jelas Rias menulak mentah-mentah pernikahan itu hingga Grayfia memutuskan rating game.

"Baiklah kalau kau memutuskan melakukan rating game , tapi... "Riser mengeluarkan budaknya yang jumlahnya lengkap"aku berpikir bisa kah 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5 dan di tambah kamu 6 menang melawanku ? Ketahuilah takdirmu adalah menikah dan menjadi milikku , Rias Gremory".

"Kurang ajar kau!"Issei menerjang Riser tapi ia di halangi oleh menteri dari Riser dengan tongkatnya , namun Issei dengan gesit dapat menghindarinya.

'Terlalu mudah'batin Issei , namun ia tak menyangka kedua banteng riser sudah siap dengan pukulan ganda mereka.

Dengan telak ia terkena pukulan itu . Kekuatan pukulan itu membuatnya terhempas kedinding . mata Issei mulai buram , sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya mulai hilang'sial , sial , sial kenapa aku lemah'batinnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Kemudian Riser dan para budaknya ke dunia bawah , tak lupa mengejek budak-budak Rias yang lemah . Begitu pun dengan Grayfia yang undur diri "obati dia ucap grayfia sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Kalian semua siapkan diri kalian kita tak boleh kalah , harga diri kita , kehormatan keluarga Gremory ditangan kita , jangan membuat malu Gremory"ucap Rias tegas dan penuh wibawa kepemimpinan miliknya.

"Dan bawa di juga Akeno , kita lihat apa ia berharga atau tidak".

to be contine . . . . . _Selamat pagi . . .

oke , pertama aby minta maaf kerena terlalu lama update . Ada beberapa kendala yang membuat aby lama update seperti kemaren hp aby dijual jadi gk bisa ngetik n update , belum lagi abi harus blajar untuk tanggal 13 april ini . Tapi setelah ini aby insyaallah akan rutin upadate 1/2 minggu 1 chapter.

Kedua aby juga minta mf bila hanya 2000 work ato kurang . Bila kalian tak suka silahkan untuk tak dibaca aby tak memaksa , bila anda suka silahkan di review atau tidak saya pun tak maksa hehe .

Kerena cuma segitu kemampuan otak aby tapi aby janji kalo bisa aby panjangin maka akan aby panjangin.

Dan apa masih ada tpyo jujur ini udah 3 kali aby cek , kalau masih ada kepaksa aby cek mata dulu dan beli kacamata soalnya mungkin abi matanya minus :p .

Terakhir silahkan kritik , saran , flame dan sejenisnya di kotak review , review ya ...

aby shciffer pamit . Bye ...

31 maret 2015 .


End file.
